Early wavefront phase modulators employ a number of discrete drivers, such as electromechanical and piezoelectric transducers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,234 to Laakmann discloses various device of this type. FIGS. 5-7 illustrate stacks of piezoelectric elements, which are deformed by applying various voltages thereto, to in turn, cause deformation of a mirror. The systems constructed in accordance with the teachings of this patent are stable to only one wavelength of visible light and are incapable of correcting fractions of wavelengths or electromagnetic radiation having shorter wavelengths than those of visible light. Another problem with these devices is that the elements in each stack are formed from various stacks of materials having parameters which vary with respect to each other. For example, the ages of the materials from stack to stack may vary so that the response characteristics of the various transducers will vary with respect to each other. This disadvantage interferes with matching the response characteristics or inflection functions of a particular mirror with those of other mirrors in a system. In contrast, the Feinleib et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,274, incorporated by reference herein, teaches monolithic devices, which are far simplier to fabricate and are far more stable. Additionally, they have uniformity of the piezoelectric coefficient from point to point, since the material is formed from one wafer. Their stability produces far more accurate control, in contrast with the discrete actuators of the '234 patent. The devices of Feinleib have considerable lateral or cross coupling, that is, motion at one portion of the array is not isolated, and produces considerable motion in adjacent portions of the array due to cross coupling within the piezoelectric material itself and via the mirror being bonded to large areas of the piezoelectric material. The sensitivity of the Feinleib devices was found to be in the neighborhood of two to three angstroms per volt, and it is an object of the present invention to preserve the advantages of the monolithic structures of Feinleib mentioned hereinabove, and yet, sharply increase sensitivity.